Gave Up
by calmingmelody4444
Summary: The classic: Toph and Sokka pay a visit to the Southern Water Tribe, but with a little personal touch at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Gave Up**

Eight years after the war, everyone seemed to be settling down. Aang and Katara were happily married and even had their first child named Kya. They spend most of their time in the Southern Water Tribe. Occasionally, they would visit Toph and Sokka or attend meetings in various parts of the world. Zuko and Mai are married as well and have a child. Sokka and Toph were no exception. They were married, or "hitched" as Toph would call it, two years ago when she turned 19. Now, twenty one- year old Toph and twenty four-year old Sokka live in Omashu where King Bumi gladly gave them a palace-like home.

Everything was as perfect as it seems. Toph seems to be enjoying her role as a sifu, so she opened up a school to teach metal bending to worthy students. Sokka serves as a councilman from the Southern Water Tribe. Even though he doesn't live there, the people couldn't find a more worthy candidate. Although two years married, these two refuse to give in to the monotonous routine of married life. In fact, everyday seemed to be a surprise. And yes, it includes riding the well-known mail carriers (or should I say super slides) of Omashu.

Even though everyday seemed to be a surprise, the pair always knew what to expect, like an expected surprise. However, when Sokka's bird, Hawky, delivered mail one day, the pair was shocked. Inside the carrier was a letter addressed to Sokka. It was from Katara and Aang telling them to pay a visit to the Southern Water Tribe.

"Come on Toph, it will be fun!"

"Sokka, do you realize what you're asking me to do?"

"Please Toph! The last time I've been home was more than two years ago. I haven't seen dad ever since our wedding. I haven't seen any of my old friends since our wedding. Plus, Aang and Katara are expecting us. Don't you want to see your own niece? So, please? We won't stay long, maybe just a couple of weeks?

"Hmmm, I'll think about it Snoozles.

"Really?

"Really"

"Really really?"

"Really really"

"Really really real-"

"Meathead, if you repeat that word one more time, you will be buried six feet under the earth. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

By now, Sokka was grinning from ear to ear. He didn't think he'd get this far. He thought Toph would just flat out disagree or tell him to go by himself. But actually consider go with him? That was unexpected.

A few days later, Toph had made up her mind and agreed to visit the Southern Tribe. However, she clearly stated that they will _only_ stay there for two weeks and Sokka _owes_ her big time.

Sokka had no difficulty packing because he had a number of bags that he purchased. After packing, he made a schedule for their visit. Everything was accounted for, such as bathroom breaks and relaxation times. He thought that if he gets to see his home for two weeks, he might as well make the most out of it.

As the two lay down on their beds for the night, Sokka couldn't help but think how his home would look like. He had not been there for two years, but it felt like more than that. He just hopes that Toph would not throw much of a fit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! Chapter two is now up for those who want to read it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Check the first chapter to know who does.

Sokka knew that Toph hated going to the South Pole. Last time they went, he thought it was a good idea to bring her penguin sledding with him. He saw Aang and Katara doing it and they looked like they were having a blast, so he gave it a try.

To sum it all up, it wasn't a good idea. Toph's vision was already fuzzy and sliding on top of a penguin did not help. She gripped Sokka's midriff so tight, he was afraid that his ribs would break. That, and she screamed on his ear which made him panic and take the rougher path. A few bumps and bruises along the way and the pair landed on a fresh pile of snow. The event mentally scarred Toph for months and left Sokka a nasty shiner to prove it.

However, he was willing to give it another try. Sokka was hoping this time, their visit would be perfect. So, he made sure that he takes all necessary precautions and arrangements to make Toph as happy and comfortable as possible. If he learned anything from previous experiences, a happy Toph equals a happy vacation.

**A few days later**

"Hey Sweetie, how are you liking the boat ride?" Sokka asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Appa was here now," Toph answered.

"For cuddling?" Sokka said.

"For flying," she replied.

"Oh, that bad huh?" he said.

"Yes"

"Oooookkkk, well I hate to break it to you, but you're going to have to wear these."

"Ohh Snoozles, they look pretty!"

"Really? I'm glad you think so. I spent hours tryi- hey! Why do you always feel the need to do that?"

"You always forget," she laughed while waving her hands in front of her face.

"Touché. Well, these are your boots and fur coats. You know the drill. Please suit up this time. I don't want you getting frost bite or sick for that matter. "

"Yes mom I'll remember that," she snickered. As soon as the boots touched both her feet, she was completely blind. Her only vision came from her hands and metalbending. Thank goodness the boat is made of metal. Although, she made a mental note of thanking Sokka for giving her the softest coat she has ever touched.

Meanwhile, Sokka just grunted and went to the buffet table where he can eat his heart out. Just a few more minutes and they will be docking home. He can't wait to see his family.


End file.
